Dipper Pines
by kwikthunder
Summary: Basically Dipper Pines coming back to Gravity Falls with some new tricks to take down Bill and uncover the truth about Gravity Falls. Comment however you want. Enjoy.
1. Prolouge

Dipper Pines

Prologue

September 7th 2012, 9:00 am.

Mystery Shack, Oregon

Summer was coming to an end I still haven't figured out who was the creator of the journal. What makes it even worse is the fact that I still haven't figured out what is Bill Cipher's motives and what he wants in Gravity Falls. As I laid on the bed of the attic my sister and I shared throughout the summer spent in this crazy town I was holding the 3rd journal skimming through to see if I had miss and knowledge, secrets, or even signs that would give me even he slimmest of answers. Suddenly all matter hopes soon shattered once I heard a knocking at the door. "Come in" I stated focusing on the book with higher intensity. My sister, Mabel, came in the room with a grin ear to ear with news that would leave her in joy but for me in despair.

"Dipper, Mom and Dad are here."

"Alright, I'll be down as soon as I can."

"Not soon. Now!"

She grabbed me by the wrist and with the other grabbed onto my duffel. Once we got outside I looked to the crooked sign of the Mystery Shack, the place that felt more of a home than my own back in Piedmont. Almost everyone from town was at the shack, from Wendy and Zoos who would miss us the most to Pacfica and Gideon who hated us the most. I wasn't sure about my sister but I was truly surprised that Pacfica was there, a girl who hated my family since they 1st settled here. While my parents were talking to the residents and Mabel was saying her goodbyes Pacfica came up to me in disappointment, an emotion that I was surprised she felt right now.

"Guess you're going home. See you next summer I guess?"

"I wish, my parents said that the trip to Oregon went over their budget so we won't be coming back for a while."

"Oh"

"The grand Pacfica Northwest must be excited to see the Pines not coming back for some time"

"Yeah… just ecstatic."

Once Pacfica finished that sentence she had a look of gloom in her eyes that almost seemed she didn't want us or specifically me to go. Before I was able to apologize for my snarky response I was pushed away to the back of the shack by my Grunkle Stan. Before I was able to question Stan on why he moved me he looked at me with a face of sorrow.

"Dipper I know it will be awhile till we see each other again…. So I want you to have this."

From his hands he revealed an ole WWII lighter that was silver with a blue pine tree as the logo.

"What is this?"

"A gift, something to remind you of Gravity Falls."

I hugged him in a tight hug and began to thank him for a great summer. Once the moment was over we both moved back to the front of the shack where my parents and Mabel were already in the car. When I got into the car through the window we said our last farewells to the residents of Gravity Falls but to the town itself. For the last 6 hours the car was filled with silence, since my dad was driving my mom checked to see how the both of us were holding up. My sister was fast asleep while for me I was staring at Grunkle Stan's gift.

"I'm sorry sweetie."

"It's okay mom I understand, money is tight."

"Although you are not coming back next year that doesn't mean you're never going back. Give it 4 years and I promise you'll see Gravity Falls again, Deal?"

"Deal"

Pines Household

Piedmont, California

10:00 PM

Once we arrived at the house it took an hour to unpack (Mabel took a lot of souvenir's) it was 10 of the night and the 1st day of school was tomorrow. We said our goodnights and went to bed. Everyone was fast asleep except me who was trouble by the leaving of Gravity Falls. As I looked towards the ceiling I felt a strange calling coming from my room. When I looked to the left I saw the lighter where I placed on top of the 3rd journal on my desk. I got out of bed and picked up the journal and lighter to do some quick midnight reading. I flicked on the lighter for it to reveal a bright blue flame.

"Whoa."

As I opened the journal I saw a bunch of new words pop out of the book like the time with the black light. While reading through the new words I notice some Latin words in the mix.

"Humph, I wonder." "Terraemotes." (Earthquake)

Suddenly the whole house began to shake as if it was a baby's rattle. It lasted for 5 minutes and my parents and Mabel rushed in my room. With quick instincts I pushed the light and journal underneath my bed. Mom soon grabbed a hold of me to see if I had any bruises.

"Sweetie, are you okay?"

"Yeah mom, I'm fine"

My dad looked out through the window to see if anyone was affected and judging from the amount of car alarms I'm guessing many did.

"Probably just a minor earthquake."

With a hint of tiredness in his voice my father soon went to bed as everyone else did. Once I heard the last footsteps I crawled underneath my bed to grab the journal and lighter, I turned off the light in my room and switched inn the lighter to see the other magical Latin words. With the magical words in the journal I'll be able unlock more strange mysteries outside of Gravity Falls and prepare for whatever big plans Bill has.

"Awesome"


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

4 Years later

Piedmont, CA

June 5th 2016 8:00pm

Most teenagers on the last week of the school year would be going to late night parties, TPing their teachers or principals houses, or having a late night game session of GTAV with their PS4. I was supposed to be doing the last one till the police scanner in my room (built not stolen) went off with a statement from a police officer of a "humanoid goat running around town". So here I am in my Delsin Rowe-esque attire (instead of a beanie I have my pine tree baseball cap and instead of a jean jacket vest I have my red vest) skateboarding around town to find the wendigo. It took a while but I found the beast in the dumpster of some fast food joint. I called up my best friend, Jax, to begin set up of the Magic Circle at the high school gymnasium. Once that was finished I chanted up a fireball and aimed it at the Native American demonic spirit. For the next 30 to 60 minutes of my life I was skating away from the Wendigo trying to rip off my neck. Suddenly I got a text from Jax stating "Drawing finished, bring back Wendigo to the school." With the trunks of my board starting to go loose I began to skateboarding towards my high school, Piedmont High. Once I reached the gym all I saw was the Magic Circle that Jax made and my journal at the end of one of the circumferences. I got off my board and ran towards my journal to open the bookmark page of exorcism. Once the Wendigo reached the middle part of the circle I began to chant the words from the journal.

"Demon pereant" (Demon Perish)" I flicked on the lighter from my pocket and dropped it into the circle, the blue flame from the lighter soon swirled around the Magic Circle as if it was a Hellstorm. Soon all you could hear is the Wendigo screaming in pain and the storm raising high into the roof and soon slamming down on to the ground breaking the entire gymnasium floor. Once the spell was finished all you could see was the roof and the floor of the gym shredded. Through the bleachers I heard a loud clapping. "Good job D, you sure know how to make a scene." From the tone of voice I knew exactly who he was. "Were you there the entire time Jax?" From the moonlight I saw my half-black and half-white friend smiling in his skateboard attire. Jax Washington has been my best friend since middle school, together we have hunted down the most creepy, toughest, and bizarre creatures that has landed in Piedmont. "Hey D, I didn't want to interrupt you in your whole Constantine/Doctor Strange vibe alright." "You really need to stop reading comics." "And you need to read some instead of the those Lord of the Rings sized books that you have on your shelf," We both walked outside of the school before cops came by and began to walk towards our houses since they are literally next door to each other. "Hey Jax." "Yeah D" "You think other 16 year olds have to deal with this magic nonsense?" "Beside the Norrisville Ninja in Maryland, probably not." "Yeah I guess so." For the rest of the way we just raced to our houses on our skateboards.

Pines household

12:00 pm

Once Jax and I got inside our neighborhood we said our good byes and went to our houses. Since my dad works as a computer networker and my mom works as a doctor they weren't coming home till 4 in the morning, leaving me to walk through the front door of the 2 floor house and straight towards my bed. All was going well till I turned on the lights in my room to reveal my twin sister, Mabel, on my bed in her Microsoft PJ shirt. Over the years Mabel and I developed extensionally, especially through puberty. For me, my body went from short and weak to tall and lean muscled body. As for my sister she developed a voluptuous hourglass figure that many boys, especially Jax, has fallen over for.

"You're late"

"What else is new Mabel?"

As I walked towards my desk Mabel was giving me a stare that was rather annoying than frightening.

"Is there something you want to say Mabel?"

"Yeah, why are you wasting your life hunting monsters. No other teenager does this. I mean have you seen your room it looks like a freakin library than a room."

While most teenagers have posters of their favorite bands and impossible crushes i on the other hand have posters to ward of the supernatural and the extraterrestrial. My shelves have books that vary from advance physics to the supernatural to UFO's to even lock picking and hacking.

"You know you never had this problem when we were 12."

"That's because I grew up Dipper."

"NO! You became popular."

Although my sister till kept her goofy, optimistic, and energetic ways. Over the years her popularity sort off clouded her and made her sometimes worse than Pacfica Northwest.

"Look Mabel my grades are straight A's, Jax may be my only friend but I trust him more than you, and I will stick with the supernatural for however long I want. Even if it taints your "reputation".

Shock soon engulfed Mabel, before she was able to say anything I pushed her out of my room and locked it in order to get some peace. From the hallway I heard a high pitch scream and stomping towards my sister's room. I soon changed into my PJ's (that consisted of only my red boxers and my black shirt) before I went to bed I checked my phone to see if I missed any calls to reveal that the only call I missed…..was from my Grunkle Stan.

"Crap"

After the disappointed statement I just plopped onto my bed and went into an eternal slumber.

Gravity Falls, Oregon

1:00 AM

In the Northwest Mansion 3 out of the 5 residents in the family were quietly asleep. While Preston and Susan Northwest were fast asleep in the Master Bedroom and Nathaniel Northwest Jr. was asleep in the nursery Pacfica Northwest and Drei, the family's golden fur colored corgi, was awake in her room. Through the 4 years of Pacfica Northwest life many major events has happened. Her mother had a second child who is 3 years old now, she has discovered popularity isn't everything, and she has developed "special" gifts. The first time she developed her gifts was the summer after Dipper and Mabel left Gravity Falls. She was getting ice cream from a new ice cream shop that opened back a couple months back. That day the manager of the store, a husky white man with little hair on top and round brim glasses, was serving the ice cream. Once Pacfica went to grab the ice cream by the touch of the manager's knuckle she began to have a spasm. When Sheriff Blubs and Deputy Durland arrived at the scene Pacfica said to check the freezer over and over again as if she was a broken record. When Sheriff Blubs and Deputy Durland checked the freezer they instantly arrested the manager of the store for counts of cannibalism and child kidnapping. After the events of the ice cream incident reporters clamored at the Northwest mansion in search of answers to how Pacfica knew about the bodies. When Pacfica told the truth about how she gained the knowledge her parents took her to the best psychologists and therapists to get a "better" explanation. For 2 years Pacfica had to spend time in mental facilities across America, Canada, and even the United Kingdom. She finally arrived back in Gravity Falls when she was 15 years old as changed young woman. From the time she spent in the mental facility's she discovered that any physical contact by anyone what so ever gave her "visions" as well as drawing out images of what she saw soon helped and her parents soon made quick profit off the art. For the first couple weeks back at Gravity Falls she decided to be alone as possible which was a problem due to being a Northwest and the development of her busty voluptuous body. In her 3rd month back she began to dye her hair in a blood red color and started wearing modern punk-emo clothing with Hipster glasses. By the end of 2015 she began hanging out with Wendy's clique as well as Candy and Grenda, working at the Mystery Shack to make money for herself due to her parents disliking this new phase she is in, and as well taking care of her baby brother and the family dog because her parents were too busy throwing away their money off of lavish parties and getting drunk. Tonight's vision has been a repeat of a vision she has had for a couple of day. Dressed in black PJ shorts and a dark pink shirt she began sketching 16 year old Dipper Pines on tonight's crazy adventure with the Wendigo. Rather than tired she felt glad about these visons she has of Dipper, in a way he was sort of the few things in the world that kept her sane and in control. Once she was finished with the drawing of Dipper vs the Wendigo she soon grabbed another piece of paper and began drawing a picture of a possible future that would leave her with an awful taste in her mouth. Once finished Pacfica looked at the picture with a face of dread.

"Oh no"

The picture she drew was of Dipper Pines lying on the floor stone cold dead in Gravity Falls and a triangular figure floating over his body with a demonic grin and infinite power coursing through him. That night Pacfica had trouble sleeping and although not very religious prayed for Dipper's safety for the future and held on to her dog for comfort.


	3. Chapter 2

Hey guys bring you another Chapter of Dipper Pines. Comment as you like and it maybe sometime before Chapter 4 comes out. Happy Holidays.

Chapter 2

Pines household

June 6th 2016

6:50 AM

The next morning I woke with a spiking headache as if someone was scraping a chisel on my skull. When I got up I dragged myself to the bathroom in order to get the Tylenol from the cabinet. As I turned on the lights and grabbed the Tylenol from the mirror cabinet I began to look at myself in the mirror. Through the mirror I saw my head develop some bed head as well as the stubble on my chin started to develop into a 5 o' clock shadow. Once I fixed my hair and took a quick shave I went back to my room and change into the same attire I wore yesterday. After I finish changing I went downstairs to the kitchen to grab a quick breakfast. In the kitchen my mother was in her doctor uniform preparing some coffee and my father was reading the newspaper. My dad pulled the paper down so he could see who was up.

"Morning Dipper."

"Morning Dad."

I went to the pantry to grab some cereal, grabbed the milk from the fridge, and a plate from the dishwasher. As I was eating I realized I hadn't heard Mabel or even seen her.

"Hey Dad, where is Mabel?"

"Oh she said that she had to do some early work at school today."

"Heh, typical."

What Mabel truly meant was that she was still mad at me and plans on letting walk all the way to school. My mom looked at me in concern due to the scowl that I had on my face.

"Is everything fine with you and Mabel honey?"

"Yeah mom everything is fine I'm just tired."

Once I was finished with my food I put everything back and placed the bowl I got in the sink. After that I grabbed my backpack and skateboard and began to go to school. Before I opened the door I heard my dad call out to me.

"Careful at school, some idiot blowup the ceiling and floor to your gym."

"Alright dad later"

Once I got out of the house I skateboarded my way to school. During the travel I thought it was best that I called up my Grunkle Stan. I picked up my phone and plugged my headphones in so people wouldn't listen in on our conversation. The phone rang two times before it was finally answered.

"Hey Dipper how's my favorite grandnephew doing?"

"It's going well, you called yesterday is everything alright?"

"Everything is going fine it's just….how would you feel about going back to Gravity Falls?"

Once Grunkle Stan was finished with his sentence almost fell of my board in disbelief.

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah. But if you don't want to come im fi-"

"OF COURSE I WANT TO COME BACK!"

Although my Grunkle Stan couldn't see through the phone I was in pure delight to finally come back to Gravity Falls after 4 long years.

"Alright I'll ask your parents about it today to see if you and Mabel could-"

"Actually Grunkle Stan, would it be okay if I Jax came along?"

Since 7th grade when I told Jax about my adventures in Gravity Falls he has wanted to go to and now was the perfect chance for the both of us to crack down on the weirdness of Gravity Falls.

"Sure your friend so like a nice guy and I wouldn't mind the extra help in the shack. I'll call you later about their answer later, okay?"

"Alright Grunkle Stan. Bye."

Once I ended the call I skateboarded my way to school in full glee and infinite joy.

Piedmont High

11:40 am

Since lunch starts at around 11:30 Jax and I get up to our usual eating spot, the rooftop. Once we carefully avoided the destroyed gym roof we went to the ledge of the school roof and began to eat. I told Jax about the conversation Grunkle Stan and I had about coming back to Gravity Falls and that I asked him if he could come along. Let's just say his answer was pretty clear.

"OH HECK YEAH! IM GOING TO GO TO GRAVITY FALL AND KICK SOME MONSTERS IN THE A-"

"Easy there Django he hasn't called me back yet. I just hope that we can go it's just been so long."

"You think anything changed since you left?"

"Knowing that town, probably a lot."

For the rest of the time in lunch we spent on our 3DS's playing Pokémon and listening to Guns N Roses and the Foreigners. Since it was the last day of school most of the remaining periods were having big parties or just relaxing. Fast forward to 2:20 pm the school bell finally rings and every highschooler from 9th to 12th grade were dashing out of school to get back home. Since Mabel took the car and took all her friends back home Jax and I just skateboarded to our houses. During the trip Jax asked the question I was hoping to avoid.

"Hey D, how come Mabel is so upset with you?"

"Uh, she thinks me hunting down the paranormal and extraterrestrial is a waste of my life and I should focus on a social life."

"Pffph. Social life, what does that mean anyways? Going on twitter and Instagram to take scanty pictures and spread false rumor. No thanks I rather deal with the Chupacabra."

"That's what I thought when she was giving me the speech. Anyways in the end we had a major fight and she is just giving me the silent treatment."

"She's just probably worried D, I mean if you were the only one in your family who knew that your brother was out at night hunting down gods know what, you would probably be freaking out."

"I know it just what she said, she even thinks that having you as my only friend is bad."

"What? Hey I would rather have one friend who I could trust completely than a bunch of friends who want me for something else and backstab me any moment."

"And that is why you are my best friend Jax."

"I know"

Pines/Washington's Front Yard

2:40 pm

Once Jax and I arrived at our houses we saw both our parents talking to each other. We got off of our skateboards and began walking towards them. They soon saw us and the 4 individual parents smiling ear to ear. My dad was the first one to give us the big news.

"Dipper, Jax, we have something big to tell you. Today Stan called me and asked if it was okay if two and Mabel could go to Gravity Falls and spend the summer there. We all decided that it would be for the best that you all 3 go to Gravity Falls and stay there for the summer.

Once we heard my dad's answer Jax and I were so psyched and began hugging each other's parents. Although Jax and I were super excited about this news Mabel on the other hand was quite….displeased. When she finally arrived at the house at 3 and my parents told her the news she was infuriated.

"But Mom and Dad; Britney, Chelsey, and I decided going to the beach all summer long and hanging out with the Jefferson brothers. Gosh you always do this."

Once my sister was finished my Dad was enraged and was about to speak his mind before my Mom stepped in and went off on her.

"LISTEN HERE YOUNG LADY, YOU DO NOT PAY THE BILLS, YOU DO NOT OWN THE HOUSE, AND YOU DO NOT HAVE THE RIGHT TO SPEAK TO YOUR FATHER THAT WAY. THE ONLY THING YOU CAN DO IS PACK AND BE PREPARED TO LEAVE TO GRAVITY FALLS TOMMORROW AT 6 INT THE MORNING. AM I CLEAR?"

Once my mom was finished with her rant Mabel just went to her room and slammed the door and began to scream in her pillow. Although that chaotic event happened I was truly happy going back to Gravity Falls and finally uncovering the secrets and stopping Bill for whatever his plans are once and for all. For the rest of the night I spent packing away clothes I'll be wearing and bring all the items I'll need to stop what faces me.

Gravity Falls, Oregon

12:00PM

Atop the rocky mountains of Gravity Falls at the highest peak floated Bill Cipher, an inter dimensional demon focused on literally making hell on earth. On top of the mountain Bill was staring down at the town of Gravity Falls as if it was a festering sore on his skin (if he had any). While staring down he noticed a cloaked being approaching on top of the snowy mountain. With a thundering voice the man in the cloak began to speak.

"It has begun all powerful."

Suddenly a grin began to form on Bill's triangular body and began to laugh in a very demonic manner that would put even Lucifer to shame. Once he was finished Bill opened a portal that show a sleeping Dipper in bed and spoke 3 little words that will change Gravity Falls for the whole summer.

"Let chaos reign."


	4. Chapter 3

Here is another Chapter in the hopeful long series of Dipper Pines. Don't be shy on reviewing and i hope you guys and gals have a wonderful day or night.

Chapter 3

June 7th, 2016

6:00 AM

Piedmont, California

Since a drive to Oregon is about 8 hours or so we had to wake up at 6 in the morning. Out of the 3 of us I was the most excited, Mabel was still angry so she was wearing a dark blue sweater with a black skirt and some black uggs she got last Christmas, and as for Jax he was dressed in some gray shorts with black converse's with a Deadpool logo shirt over a black hoodie and a Deadpool mask beanie so he could pull it over and go to sleep for the next 8 hours (dude is a heavy sleeper). Since my mom was working a long shift today at the hospital my dad called off work and decided to drive us over to Gravity Falls. For seating arrangements in the car my dad decided on Mabel sitting shotgun and Jax and I seating in the backseats. Once everything was packed inside the coupe car we began to instantly drive. For the next 3 hours I was listening to music till Jax woke up from his slumber and we decided on battling each other out in Super Smash Bros. It was finally at 1:00 PM when we arrived at the Mystery Shack. Since we didn't make any stops we all were hungry and numb in the legs. Jax out of all of us was the most psych to get out of the car.

"Finally! I almost needed a wheelchair if we had to stay in the car any longer."

While everyone was stretching their legs I was staring at the Mystery Shack. For 4 years nothing about the shack changed from the hanging S to that same amount of cars parked that still kept the place in business. Through the nostalgia I noticed in the corner of my eye that someone was watching me. When I pivoted my eyes I saw a small child no more than 3 with blonde shaggy hair wearing the Mystery Shack uniform shirt, brown shorts, and grey sneakers. I began to wave at the small child as a sign of greeting but once he realized that I noticed him he quickly hid.

"That was weird."

"What was?"

I told Jax about the staring kid and he agreed on me about the statement I made.

"Probably just a shy kid? Anyways come on D."

"Jax, where are we going?"

"Were going to join up with the tourists, get our legs moving again."

"You do realize that those are fake monsters made up of god know what, right?"

"Better than dealing with the real ones."

"Amen to that Jax."

Mystery Shack

1:30 PM

While my Dad and Mabel went to look for Grunkle Stan, Jax and I followed the group of tourists around the museum. Most of the tourist were in sheer awe about the fake creatures thinking that they absolutely once real. For Jax and I we were too busy taking laughing at the tourists buying off the monsters and the monsters for their ridiculous names and designs. The guide for the tour was a young woman about my age with red hair wearing black hipster glasses, the Mystery Shack t-shirt with long sleeved black gloves, and dark blue skinny jeans with black converses.

"Hey Jax, have we ever met that girl before."

"Besides looking like Mary Jane. Nope."

"Huh, it's just….I know her from somewhere."

"Aww D, you found your soul mate."

I gave Jax a playful punch in the shoulder and began listening to what the red head girl was saying.

"Now over hear we have the Sascrotch…..huh that's weird it's not on its pedestal. It must be walking around, stalking someon-AHHHHHHHHHH."

Out of the blue a human sized Sascrotch appeared behind me and began to gain a grip on me. With my instincts driving I began to judo flip the beast, placed on the floor, and put him in a tight grip. The tourists began to become over joy and taking pictures, however the guide was feeling opposite emotions.

"GET OFF HIM YOU PSYCHO!"

Now realizing the actions I just performed I quickly got off the monster and pulled him up. Once I got the monster up I began to apologizing to him constantly. The monster rather than feeling mad was in joy and was laughing hard before he was finally able to speak.

"Man, your father was kidding about those martial art lessons."

Recognizing the voice I quickly took off the head of the Sascrotch to reveal it was none other than my Grunkle Stan.

"Alright everyone settle down, Pacfica can you continue on with the tour while I talk to these two."

"Sure thing Stan."

Before I could question my uncle that he just called the girl Pacfica he began to push Jax and I towards the gift shop. After we got into the gift shop Grunkle Stan began to peel off the Sascrotch suit to reveal himself wearing the same black suit as he did 4 years ago. Once the suit was taken off Grunkle Stan went over to me and began to give me a big bear hug.

"My god Dipper you have just grown up haven't you. And this must be your friend Jax."

Jax quickly shook hands with Grunkle Stan and we began to follow him outside where my dad and Mabel were waiting outside. My dad had already placed the luggage outside and looked as if he was ready to leave.

"Well Stan it was good to see you. Sorry that I wish I can stay longer but I have work tomorrow so see you soon."

"Alright see you around Harold."

Once the conversation was over my dad quickly drove away. Grunkle Stan quickly turned around to look at the 3 of us and began to speak.

"Okay since the 3 of you are going to be staying here at the shack I decided that Jax and Dipper will be staying in the extra room in the attic and Mabel you will be staying in the extra room on the 1st floor. Everyone clear."

"Got it Grunkle Stan."

"Sure thing Stan"

"Whatever."

Jax and I picked up our bags and started to move upstairs towards our room. Once we placed our stuff in our room we moved downstairs towards the gift shop to look at the wacky stuff.

"Man D your uncle sure has a lot of weird junk here. What is this a skull made of candy?"

"It's sort off his thing really, making cheap knock offs and selling it to people who take it for real. As a kid I thought it was mean but know its genius really."

While searching through the store I saw the same kid who was staring at me through the window at the cashier desk reading some comic book.

"Hey Jax, that's the kid right there."

"Huh so I guess you weren't going crazy then."

Ignoring Jax comment I went up to the small child and began to speak to him.

"Hey kid what you got there."

The kid didn't respond back but only stared at me as if I was the big man himself or in a 3 year olds mind a super hero or something. After 5 minutes of awkward staring he began to speak in an innocent voice.

"You're him."

"I'm who?'

"The guy, the one from my sister's drawings."

"I think you have me mistaken."

"No. Here I'll-"

Before the kid could finish his sentence the red headed tour guide (I totally forgot her name) came into the gift shop wielding a satchel and looking as if she was ready to leave.

"Come on Nate you don't want to late for piano practice."

"Awwww, but sis do I have to go. I hate it."

"I wouldn't want you to do it but you know mom and dad."

"Ok, but look it's that guy you draw."

Once the girl looked my way she stared at me in sudden shock as like her brother but with a sudden fear.

"Oh my God."

Grunkle Stan soon walked in laughing at the whole scene that just happened. He grabbed onto Nate and placed him on his shoulders with the boy laughing in glee.

"Yeah I knew you would be surprised about seeing Dipper again. Say Dipper do you remember who this is?"

I began to stare intensively at the girl in front of me to see if anything about her would draw my memory. The only noticeable parts about her that jogged my memories was the way she stands as well as her dark hazel eyes. Retracing my memories I quickly recalled the only person who I knew through my entire life who matched these similarities.

"PACFICA!?"

"Pacfica's cheeks soon matched with her dark scarlet hair. Never in a million years would I believe that the over fabulous, fashionable, and obnoxious Pacfica would grow into such a gorgeous (I'm a growing boy) emo crossed hipster person who worked at a place of a person who she hated with a strong passion. Due to my shear shock Pacfica began to pick up her little brother, Nate, off of Grunkle Stan.

"Well Stan I got to take this one to another boring piano practice or else ill her it from my parents."

"Alright take it easy girl, and same time tomorrow alright."

"Trust me I wouldn't want to miss it."

As Pacfica was walking out of the Mystery Shack Mabel was just walking into the Gift Shop. Seeing me in my shock position she quickly questioned what happened, Jax summarized the whole event in a timely manner that lead me slowly back into reality. Once Jax was finished Mabel was giggling in an evil manner.

"Heh guess the spoiled princess became a spoiled Goth hipster freak."

After what Mabel said Grunkle Stan turned his cheerful grin into a bruiting frown staring at Mabel with piercing eyes.

"Watch what you say brat. Pacfica had it rough for the past four years. She experienced some harsh events in her life that no one her age should deal with."

Before Mabel could respond with a witty remark Jax quickly interrupted her before true chaos erupted.

"So Stan, where will each of us will be working in the Mystery Shack?"

Grunkle Stan soon pondered on the question Jax gave him after. After 2 minutes he quickly responded back.

"Well Dipper has told me that are quite a fixer Jax."

"Guilty as charge."

"Well since Soos got himself hitched with Melody and opened up his own repair shop in Gravity Falls I have been meaning to look for a handy man around her. Think you can handle it?"

"As long as I don't have to buy a tool kit, I'm good."

"Great, your 1st assignment is to patch up those holes in the walls. The toolbox and some extra wood should be in the shed outside."

"Got it."

Jax quickly went to the shed to get started on work. Grunkle Stan quickly turned to Mabel with a Joker like grin that shows he is glad with the position of work he is going to give to Mabel.

"Since your Dad and I had a good talk I heard that you haven't been behaving like yourself so I'm placing you on janitor duty."

"WHAT?!"

"Don't what me, you know where the mop and bucket is so get started on cleaning."

Mabel walked out of the gift shop mumbling about unfairness and sexism. Once the minor conflict was done with Grunkle Stan turned me around and began to push me towards his office.

"So Grunkle Stan what do you want me to do."

"Well in the said conversation your father said you became quite experienced in numbers. So I decided on you being my financial advisor/tax manager."

"Oh well that sounds-"

Before I was able to finish my sentence Grunkle Stan opened his office to reveal a bunch of papers standing on top of each other nearly the same height as me.

"Looks like you all 3 are going to be busy so…..good luck."

Grunkle Stan quickly dashed out of his office and into the living room to watch the television while the 3 of us were busy working. Honestly I should feel mad at working on the 1st day of summer but the fact that I was back at Gravity Falls just distracted my disappointment and only strived me to finish as quickly as I can.

Gravity Falls Main Street

9:00 PM

While Dipper, Mabel, and Jax were working their butts off till midnight in the heart of Gravity Falls many shops and restaurants were closing. For example takes Rich Burgers, to a tourist this would interpret that the food there is expensive when to citizens in Gravity Falls the food is quite cheap and Rich Burgers actually stands for Richards Burgers. The owner, Richard Stone has been a native of Gravity Falls for the past 5 years, due to his cheap yet delicious burgers and his friendly attitude he has been thriving in Gravity Falls quite successfully. Today in the late night Richard let his employees leave to tend to their personal needs and he himself was finishing up preparing for the next day. While fixing the restaurant up Richard began to hear sudden movements. Being an ex-marine he began to pick up the shotgun he had underneath the cashier's desk and began to prepare to fire.

"Whoever is in here I'm giving you till the count of 3 to leave right now."

Hearing only quiet silence Richard began to count to 3.

"1,2 , and thr-AWWWWWWWWWWWW."

Before Richard was able to say three a quick and shadow creature launched towards him and began to chomp on the poor burger man's body. Although he placed quite a good fight Richard soon died in 30 minutes with most of the meat in his body gone leaving on bones and blood oozing out of him and onto the floor he just finished cleaning.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Back here giving you another story, It may be awhile before i pull out another story but i will try to post a story every saturday. Anyways enjoy.

Gravity Falls, Oregon

8:00 AM

After working on taxes and mathematics till 1 in the morning I wanted to be able to just stay in and sleep till noon. Jax however had different plans.

"D."

"Hmmm"

"D, wake up."

"Hmmmmm."

"Huh, WAKE UP!"

"Ahhhh"

Due to Jax's loud and eruptive like shouting I woke stumbling out of bed and on to the hard wood floor.

"What is it Jax?"

"I'm hungry"

"So make something in the fridge."

"The only type of food inside of your Grunkle's fridge is cold cuts and prune juice."

"Sounds delicious."

"Dipper"

"Fine"

With my stomach thinking over for my brain, Jax and I got dressed. We left a note on the fridge and began to skateboard our way towards the dinner. After eating at Greasy's Diner we decided on touring around Gravity Falls looks at the national monuments, recalling events that happened to me years ago, and meeting some of the resident. You know for Jax sake. While skateboarding around Gravity Falls Jax and I ended up at the Main Street of the town. Filled with tons of stores and restaurants that would interest all kinds of people but for some reason everyone was crowding around a fast food joint called Richard's Burgers. Due to the sheer amount of people towards the restaurant Jax and I decided on investigating. After pushing ourselves towards the front we saw a shattered glass window at the restaurant covered in wood with police tap covering in.

"Whoa, D what do you think happened here?"

"I don't know but I'm about to find out."

Before we left the Shack I picked up my backpack that consisted most of my common supernatural detectors and weapons. From the pack I pulled out an EMF (electromagnetic field meters) it's used to detect ghost and supernatural monsters auras. Once I pulled out the EMF I placed it close to the broken window to have the pin in the EMF reaching at the red zone.

"Yup I knew it, it's something supernatural."

"Huh? 2nd day of summer and we already have an investigation. So how do you want to do this D?"

I began to analyze my surrounding seeing if there was any opening to look into the fast food place. After surveying the area I discovered the back door entrance was being protected by Sheriff Blubs and Deputy Durland's, Since the 4 years I haven't been here the two law enforcement officers of Gravity Falls (yes you heard me correctly) nothing has changed about them. Blubs is still the overweight officer and Durland's is still the tall and lanky officer. In the end they are still as dimwitted as they were 4 years ago.

"Jax, follow my lead."

We took off both of our headwear so the officers wouldn't recognize use in future events and began to walk towards them and pretended to be workers of the establishment.

"Um excuse me officers mind if we come in, we work here and-"

Before I could say anything else the officers blocked the door path. Blubs was the first one to speak out of the duo.

"Sorry police investigation. Leave now our face the consequences."

Judging from his tone of voice he was not messing around. I had to act cautiously before things got out of hand and Jax and I being sent to jail.

"Come on officer we just want to get paid that's all. Look my friend and I will just go in get the money we were supposed to get this week and will be off before you even knew we were here."

Both officers were contemplating on what I just said. Deciding that no harm will come out of two teenagers they decided on letting us go inside. Once inside we began to do our investigating before their "supposed "CSI came by. I turned on the flashlight from my phone and began to investigate the body.

"Jesus, this guy looks like he part of a Quentin Tarantino, Jax you found anything?"

"Just a lot of broken tables and chair…. D look at this."

I got up and went towards Jax location, on a wall close to the door were 5 scratches that go 5 inches deep into the wall.

"Were probably hunting down a werewolf Jax."

"That's what I thought but come over here.

Following Jax there was a bloody footprint near the door. A human footprint.

"No werewolf cam morph that fast into its human form D unless-"

"Unless it's going through phases as we speak."

"Plus last night wasn't a fool moon D."

"Your right, were going to need to investigate more, and fast."

Suddenly we heard a loud banging at the back door with Deputy Durland's hollering like a monkey.

"YOU BOYS DONE IN THEIR YET!"

"Uh yea just getting the money right now."

We grabbed onto some cash from the register to fit our alibi and quickly left out of the back door to the Gravity Fall Community College library to further our investigation.

Gravity Falls Community College

9:00 AM

Before Jax and I went to the library I called Grunkle Stan If needed us at the house. He said that business is slow in the morning so as long as we come back at noon were good. Once the call ended we quickly hurried to investigate in order to serve justice to the dead fry cook owner. For about 3 hours we searched on both the computer and several of the articles of history for similar events that happened today.

"Found anything yet Jax."

"Yeah check this out."

He passed me a newspaper article dating back from last summer about an incident in the woods with a tourist exploring the wildlife he went missing for 3 weeks till a group of boy scouts finally found the man's body.

"Interesting."

"Yeah, and there is more like these a couple years back. From bodies in the sewers to up in the mountains."

"Alright so we know that he has been here for a while know but that doesn't answer what he is."

"Actually D, I've been thinking from all the reports we can gather that the creature eats humans, appears to have werewolf attributes but does not follow the moon cycle, and he is going through a phase from human to monster."

"Your right and the only monsters that fit this style as well as live around here is a… Rougarou!"

"A Rouga-who?"

"A Rougarou Jax, a type of creature that often gets mistaken for werewolves but are first human but if continually eats human meat becomes a werewolf like creature."

"Huh, hate to be that guy."

"Alright it's almost noon so we will just continue investigation tomorrow."

While we were packing up and about to be heading out a group of college kids came in with Pacfica on their side. I didn't but Jax on the other hand.

"Hey D your girlfriend is here."

"She is not my girlfriend."

"Well you definitely like her."

"I do not."

"Oh please, you were giving her the look."

"Yes the look, the same dog looking goofy butt that you gave Holly Poxin in 8th grade."

"I do not have a look."

"Well then Mr. Macho lets go say hello."

"Wait, what? Jax n-."

Before I could finish my sentence Jax was dragging my towards Pacfica's college posse and calling Pacfica,

"Hey Pacfica."

"Oh hey Jax and Dipper. What are you guys doing here?"

"Oh you know just some reading and stuff. How's your friends?"

"Oh Dipper should know them."

I looked at the 5 college students each of them looking similar from the red haired freckled woman to the shaggy black haired broad nosed man.

"Wendy? And Robbie?"

Wendy hugged me intensely as if I was her little brother that she hasn't seen in years.

"OMG it's been so long and you have changed so much. I missed you so much."

Robbie gently pushed Wendy off of me so I could be able to breathe again. After the embracing hug Wendy gave me Robbie gave me gentle punch in the shoulder as a way of saying welcome back.

"Been a long time Pines."

"Same to you Robbie."

For the next 30 minutes or so the bunch of us were just talking about how our life was going and sharing stories. When I checked the time it was 11:40 AM. Jax and I said our goodbyes and started to head out. Pacfica soon catch up to us and said she could give us a ride to the Shack since it would be quicker and we were all going the same way. In the car we were passing the time by talking to each other. Specifically Pacfica and I.

"So Dipper how has it been in Piedmont, California. Must has been boring."

Recalling all the supernatural events that Jax and I has went through for the past 4 years from Vampires to Banshees.

"Yeah, it was agonizing. But enough about me. What about you, Grunkle Stan said something traumatizing happened to you?"

Suddenly silence shrouded over the car and Dipper was starting to regret what he just said.

"Look Pacfica you don't have to talk-"

"No…..its ok, a couple of summers back something happened. Due to that little incident I was sent to many…..institutions. It was only last year that I got back to Gravity Falls and…guessed changed."

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have-."

"No its fine. Actually I feel better about telling it to someone."

"What so you mean? Jax is here."

"Nope, Jax is asleep."

"Damn that dude as a problem."

"Speaking of a problem, what happened to your sister? She was so much fun and carefree. Now she is just-"

"Snobby, selfish, self-centered-"

"Wow, seems like it has been a major problem for you."

"Ever since we went to high school she started to change and became one of those mean girls from those high school movies."

"Yeah well, who knows maybe it will get better being up here."

"Yeah right when pigs can fly."

Pacfica parked her in the 1st open parking lot at the Mystery Shack. I woke up Jax in the back seat and the three of us went towards the entrance of the shack. Once I opened the door the three of us saw in the museum a crowd of tourists staring in awe at waddles, a pig Mabel and I took care of 4 years back and wasn't sure if he was alive, just hanging on the ceiling with wings tapped to the back of him. Suddenly with a microphone Mabel hollered at the tourists and began to go into description on what is going down.

"Ladies and Gentlemen what you are seeing right now is the extinct and precious WINGED PIG!"

Pacfica and Jax were surprised, but as for me I was in full throttle shock at the mere fact that my sister went back to her usual self from 4 years and not the snob she has been for 2 years. Pacfica grabbed on to my shoulders just to make sure I didn't fall. She got close to me to make sure Jax and Mabel didn't listen and said the words that i knew she was about to say.

"You were saying"


	6. Bad News and Good News

Hey guys i got some new (as seen in the Title) im currently dealing from a terrible disorder that many of the people on this website deal with. Writers Block. I am hoping once the show gets back that ill get something going but until then sorry. In other news however I've been re-watching Danny Phantom and reading some fan fiction as well. From this i will be starting a new story just for Danny Phantom so once i get back to Dipper Pines i don't feel like a newbie. Again i am truly sorry guys and i promise to work on Dipper Pines once i get something rolling right now.


End file.
